This invention relates to a method for the production of a ceramic composition and more particularly relates to a method for the production of a ceramic powder represented by the following general formula (I): EQU Pb.sub.1-x La.sub.x (Zr.sub.y Ti.sub.1-y).sub.1-x/4 O.sub.3 (I)
(wherein 0&lt;x&lt;1, 0&lt;y&lt;1) which is useful as a dielectric material, a transparent ceramic material, and an electrooptically functioning material.
In recent years, functional ceramics such as ceramic condensers and ceramic optical materials have been required to be manufactured as small and accurately as possible with reliability.
In practically utilizing such ceramics the cost of their firing increases in proportion as the sintering temperature raises. Particularly, when the ceramics are utilized in multilayer condensers, they require such expensive high-melting noble metals as Pd and Pt as inner electrodes. This fact creates a serious hindrance to reducing the cost of condensers. For reducing production costs of multilayer condensers, therefore, an idea of using electrodes made mainly of less expensive silver as inner electrodes for multilayer condensers is conceivable. In order to use silver inner electrodes, it is highly desirable that the functional ceramics should be capable of being effectively sintered at low temperatures.
In connection with such functional ceramics, the compound represented by the aforementioned general formula (I) (hereinafter referred to at times as "PLZT" for short) have long been given attention as polyfunctional materials which posses of dielectric characteristics, transparency, electrooptic characteristics, etc.
Heretofore, PLZT's have been generally produced by using oxides and carbonates of various metallic components as starting materials, mixing and pulverizing these materials in a mortar or a ball mill, and firing the resulting mixtures.
This conventional method for the production of the PLZT's, however, provides insufficient mixing of materials, readily results in impurities while mixing, and performs pulverization only to a limited extent. The conventional method cannot attain homogenization and high purification of the composition of the produced mixture and sufficient micronization of powdered raw materials.
The PLZT's obtained by this method, therefore, are hardly satisfactory in their characteristics, including the low-temperature sintering property. None of the conventional methods, therefore, has realized commercial production of functional ceramics enjoying enhanced accuracy and improved reliability at lowered prices.